Lenora Awestriker
Summary As a young girl, Lenora has always been a fighter; if she wasn't fighting for herself, she was fighting for others. At the age of 13 her parents decided to train Lenora, per her request. Lenora's mother, a MMA champion, trained her in hand-to-hand combat, building up her physical body. While her father, a retired general, trained her in the use of weapons as well as her mind in strategy. In 4 years, she had surpassed them. Able to shatter metals in one blow, move and react at sonic speeds, and survive life threatening beatings for days on end. However, that was not enough; she wanted more power and knowledge, she eventually got a hint of how to attain them. She sought out the arret apexins, the guardian deities of her planet. After 10 years of searching, training, and almost dying, she found one. A member of the Cardinal Four, Akabame the Phoenix; after 50 years of training with her, she unlocked the ability to control ether and mastered pyrokinesis. She later found and trained under the other members, gaining control over wood, metal, and water with an even greater mastery of ether. Lenora, as an honorary deity, is now one of Undosa's most powerful guardians. She has been charged with the protection of two particular siblings. Personality Lenora is a bold and strong-willed individual, this perseverance is what led her to train with the gods and survive life threaten battles for decades. She is also gifted in intellect and creativity, allowing her to plan ahead and use her powers in various, unconventional ways. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Lenora Awestriker Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: Female Age: 123 years Classification: Alien (Atuan) with god powers Date of Birth: April 13, XXXX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Aries Birthplace: Planet Undosa Weight: 156 lbs Height: 6 feet Likes: Lenora enjoys long jogs, working out, eating sweets and meat, and dancing; she also likes card games and watching television. Dislikes: She cannot stand selfishness, oppression, or feeling helpless; she also doesn't care for veggies or being still for too long. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black and White Hobbies: She can usually be found meditating in high places like around mountain tops or around the oldest tree on the planet, Histora. Values: She values strength, honor, and freedom. Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Cardinal 4 of Undosa, their champion Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: High 5-A | 3-A Powers and Abilities: She has a few powers such as * [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Physical Characteristics']]: As an atuan born and raised on the planet Undosa, a planet with gravity 1,000 times greater than Earth's, Lenora's physical capabilities are much greater than that of a human's. With further training from her parents and the gods of her world, she became even stronger; destroying planets, moving at light speed, tanking world destroying blows, and fighting for an entire month without rest. She also has super acute senses such as sight and hearing and can augment these attributes further using her mastery over ether. * [[Martial Arts|'Martial Arts Intuition']]: With more than a century's worth of training and experience under her belt, Lenora has become a martial arts master with knowledge of at least 14 fighting styles. These, combined with her ability to control ether, allow her to use mystic martial arts. * Weapon Proficiency: Lenora has also been trained to use various types of weaponry, she's good enough to pick an alien weapon and use it like she's had it most of her life. * [[Holy Manipulation|'Ether Manipulation']]: Her training with the Cardinal 4 has taught her how to control ether, the all-encompassing energy of the gods, and with it she can pull off a number of impressive feats. She can enhance physical prowess, detect the presence of others, manipulate the elements, heal injuries, use magic, and project energy constructs and blasts. With a limitless supply of energy surrounding her, the sky's the limit. * [[Transformation|'Transformation']]: She can ascend into a higher state of being by activating her chimera form. This form is the culmination of gifts earned from the various deities she trained under; with immortality and godlike power at her command now, she is capable of even more insane feats. Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (1-inch punched Onga, her planet's largest moon, back into orbit; a moon that's larger than Jupiter) | High Universe level (She's able to trade blows with apexins, transcendent beings capable of damaging and destroying time and space) Speed: ''' '''Lightspeed (Lenora can move at the speed of light, enabling her to avoid attacks of relative speed and travel from place to place extremely quickly) | Immeasurable '(Her speed in this form is insane, it appears as though she's using a teleportation ability when she's just moving stupid fast. In fact she's so fast time seems to stand still) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '''(She can lift Onga with one hand) | Immeasurable (Lifted the Historia Hammer, a holy weapon forged of time, with one hand. Torashi made it by condensing more than 65 billion years into a weapon.) '''Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Her attacks can damage opponents with dwarf star level durability) | Universal + '(Lenora's punches and kicks can bust through space-time) 'Durability: Dwarf Star level (She's tough enough to tank dwarf star level attacks) | Universal + '(Took a hit from the Historia Hammer) 'Stamina: She can fight for a month without rest. Though technically this can be extended due to her healing powers and ability to absorb energy, but she can generally go a month without rest. Range: Interplanetary |''' Universal +''' Standard Equipment: Lenora carries no equipment on her person as she can use her powers to summon whatever she may need. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Despite her absurd power and abilities she can be beaten... * she can be overpowered by stronger foes * overexertion can lead her to exhaust herself quicker * requires oxygen in base form * chimera form is temporary * invulnerability negation can bypass her invincibility in the form * her Sacred Moves force her back to base after every use * nether opposes ether * god slaying weapons and powers are useful against her in chimera form Feats: With such abilities, talents, and powers at her disposal, she has done some cool stuff * she mastered over 14 martial arts by the time she reached 17 * fought and trained with the apexins of her world, elemental avatars of higher-dimensional beings; each of them possessing planet busting levels of power and are capable of physically effecting time and space * 1-inch punched Onga back into orbit, Onga being her planet's largest moon which is more than twice as big as Jupiter * battled the embodiment of the planet itself, Undosa * dodged an attack called Heavenly Ray, a beam attack that travels at the speed of light; she's so fast in her chimera form time appears still by comparison * caught and lifted the Historia Hammer, a weapon forged by Torashi using time from the world's history and condensing it into a war hammer * tanked a fireball powerful enough to destroy the planet, and survived a hit from the Historia Hammer in chimera form * eliminated hordes of uma, demonic entities composed of nether the dark counterpart to ether Key: Base | Chimera form Note: Think of Exodia for reference, the individual pieces possess a small portion of his power, but together they yield an unstoppable force of nature. The chimera form works similarly, each blessing grants her a limited power boost, but together transform her into a god; or goddess if you're the picky type. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Heavenly Ray: Lenora fires a beam of ether at the target. This attack is launched at the speed of light making it almost impossible to dodge. * Fireballs: Lenora launches a volley of flame-based projectiles at a single or multiple targets. Their size, potency, and destructive power will vary. * Cleansing Flood: Another sacred move that changes her into a massive black tortoise and summons a world encompassing flood with a single swipe of her tail, like other SM's it returns her to base form. * Dragon Storm: After transforming into dragon, she discharges electricity into the heavens summoning storm clouds overhead; the first drops of rain signal the victim's final moments as it begins to pour. Seconds later, the storm of all storms rushes in and with divine fury it strikes foes down instantly as more bolts dance furiously through the skies waiting to strike again; she returns to normal when the storm ends. * Rustic Roar: As a large, white tiger, Lenora roars at her targets; and as if her voice controls time itself, within seconds, they begin to fossilize and decay. Exhausted, she goes back to base form. * Flame Breath: She exhales fire, the range and potency of this attack differs depending on the situation. * Boulder Barrage: Ether is used to hurl large chunks of rock at the target, the shape and size of these objects will vary at will. * Phoenix Charge: A Sacred Move that turns Lenora into a phoenix and she homes in on the target like a heat-seeking missile; upon contact she explodes where she later reforms in base form, coming back to life exhausted. * Meteor Storm: Lenora creates planetary bodies that she hurls from the skies above. * Tidal Thrust: She uses ether to create or control any body of liquid, turning it into a raging torrent that smashes into the target(s). * Punishment Root: Lenora smacks the ground with one or both hands and infuses the area with ether; she can then manipulate the massive, numerous roots that rip out of the ground and use them to strike, snare, or throw the target(s). Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * She used to be just a random practice drawing, it wasn't until i posted her on google plus that i thought of a backstory and powers for her; and even later down the line she became a character in my own original series. Additional/Optional Stats Having earned various sacred power-ups from the members of the Cardinal Four, Lenora can access their abilities either individually or collectively; when used together these gifts transform her into a state called Chimera. Chimera Lenora possesses immortality and godlike strength, speed, and power; along with each separate power-up being able to damage foes spiritually, her attacks can damage time and space itself when she's in this form. She can even use special skills called Sacred Moves; these are ultimate techniques that utilize all the power of her transformation, forcing her back into her base form. This form is temporary, maintained by her remaining energy reserves. These power-ups are * Phoenix Wings: Akabame blessed Lenora with wings of fire. They increase her pyrokinesis 1,000 times over and grant her the power of high speed flight. Along with controlling normal flames, she can manipulate holy fire which can burn a target's soul. She constantly gains power during the summer. * Tiger Claws: Metallic claws bestowed unto Lenora by Torashi of the West. He blessed her with nigh-indestructible claws that can cut and pierce through just about any material. She can even create portals by slashing through space. On top of the 1,000 x increase they normally give her metal manipulation, it grows many times stronger over the fall season. * Snake Fangs/Tortoise Shell Skin: From Kurokame, the apexin from the icy North, Lenora obtained venomous fangs capable of causing a number of negative effects on the victim. From simple nausea to paralysis and complex hallucinations; even death./He also gave Lenora's skin an upgrade; she can handle ordinary weapons and even a Jupiter-sized meteor striking her. Even supernatural weapons have a difficult time denting her. Basically, she's invulnerable. Water manipulation is increased 1,000 x, and more during the winter. * Dragon Eyes: Lenora earned eyes that can see through just about anything from Azryu, the Blue Dragon. Souls, illusions, various forms of cloaking and deception are easily viewed by her. Wood manipulation gets a 1,000 times boost when active, and grows stronger in the spring. Though she sounds unstoppable the form is only temporary, lasting anywhere between a few minutes to a month depending on how well she can maintain her energy levels. She also gains the weaknesses inherent of other deities, such as the ones that gave her these powers. Pictures Category:Aliens Category:Demigods Category:Transformation Users Category:Aether Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superhuman Species Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3